Solace
by BlackInkedObsession
Summary: "Isaac was tied to a chair, the chains, undoubtedly laced with wolfsbane. Blood ran down his face. It was red, so at least the wolfsbane hadn't gotten into his system, yet. Chris could read the panic in his eyes. Isaac was terrified. Chris was too, he was just better at hiding it."


"You've got enemies? Good. That means you actually stood up for something in your life." – Eminem

"Hello, brother." The sound of a shotgun being cocked sounded behind Chris. Turning, he pulled out his own gun. Expecting to find a gun trained at him, but the barrel of the shotgun was pointed at Isaac. "Good to see you," Kate smiled as if this was just a friendly run in. In her eyes, it probably was.

Isaac was tied to a chair, the chains, undoubtedly laced with wolfsbane. Blood ran down his face. It was red, so at least the wolfsbane hadn't gotten into his system, yet. Chris could read the panic in his eyes. Isaac was terrified. Chris was too, he was just better at hiding it.

Kate stood next to Isaac, barrel pressed against his temple. A small giggle escaped her lips as looked straight at Chris as if he should know what so funny. "Come on, Chris. Is that anyway to say to your sister?"

He didn't lower his gun, but took a slight step forward. Chris needed to be careful. One wrong move could set Kate off, and Chris wasn't going to let Isaac be a victim of her wrath. "Our family tends to not follow the normal standards."

She laughed, "That's for sure." Looking down at Isaac, Kate nudged him with the gun. "I found this one in your house, Chris." She spoke as if she were on hunt, as if she did this every day. As if she'd never died.

Her eyes full of mischief when she looked back at Chris. "Wanna take him together?"

He gave her a slight smile. Not knowing if she was playing a game or really was trying to get back to how things were before. "Well, seeing as it's my house he broke into; I think I should be the one to _take care of him."_ Chris glanced to Isaac, gauging the kid's response. Hope had seeped into his eyes, but he was still panicked, worried if Kate would buy it.

Chris's attention was drawn back to Kate as she laughed. "I knew it." She lowered the gun and stepped away from Isaac. The laughter continued as she moved towards Chris. His gun was still aimed at her. "I knew it. I just had to make sure." She stopped a few feet away from him. "You've gone soft. You're seeing this kid as a stray not a wild animal." Her eyes held understanding in them, but Chris knew better. "You think you can take him in and teach him to be a _good boy._"

She turned to Isaac as she spoke, "Did you hear that? He thinks he can tame you." She was standing in front of him now, though her gun was pointed at the floor. Kate bent down to look Isaac in the eye, "But we both know, someone already tried, you can't be tamed." Straightening up, Kate brought the gun up–

_BANG!_

Isaac had closed his eyes, expecting pain, but nothing came. Opening his eyes, Isaac saw Kate standing before him, blood dripping from her center. A look of utter shock on her face.

She turned around, only to be met by another gunshot. Then another and another. She could barely get the words out as she stared daggers at his, "How could you? I'm your own flesh and blood!" Kate turned and ran out the back door.

Chris chased after her, sending off shots as he followed her. He stopped in the doorway. He let off a few more before her figure disappeared into the woods.

After making sure she wasn't coming back anytime soon, Chris went back to Isaac.

"Is she gone?"

Chris paused, setting his weapon down on the table. "For now," he stated. He crouched in front of Isaac and began removing chains. "She'll need to heal herself before she can stand a chance to come back again."

When the final chain dropped, Isaac flung himself into at Chris. Clinging to him, Isaac buried his face in the man's neck as he cried. He hadn't been that terrified of dying since his dad. Isaac had felt weak, completely powerless, things that only his dad had ever made him truly feel.

Kate's blood mixed with Isaac's tears as the teen sobbed. Unsure, Chris slowly wrapped his arms around the beta. When Isaac didn't pull away, Chris pulled him tightly against him. "It's okay," he soothed. "She's gone. You're okay."


End file.
